Netherlandsball
: Koninkrijk der Nederlandbal : Nederlânbal |founded = 4/19/1839 |onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball |predicon = Netherlands |onlysuccessor = Reichskommissariat Niederlandeball |nexticon = Nazi Netherlands |successor = 1945 Nazi Germanyball ( ) |image = NDsDcbXs7F-8.png |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |personality = Happy, Friendly, Stoner, Laid-back, Thalassophobic |language = Dutch Frisian |type = Germanic |capital = Amsterdamball |affiliation = Beneluxball EUball NATOball UNball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Protestantism Atheism Islam Judaism |friends = Belgiumball Luxembourgball Japanball Indonesiaball Arubaball Curaçaoball UKball USAball Surinameball Germanyball Jamaicaball Uruguayball Colombiaball Franceball Canadaball South Africaball Israelcube Swedenball South Koreaball Turkeyball |enemies = North Koreaball ISISball Talibanball Philippinesball Hungaryball Flag Stealer Flag Stealer Flag Stealer ----'Formerly' Spanish Empireball Portuguese Empireball British Empireball French Empireball Nazi Germanyball Soviet Unionball Turkeyball |likes = Tulip, Lubach, Willy, hockey, football (not soccer), beer, weed, EDM , sending country music to Eurovision, André Rieu, Thunderdome, Hardstyle Mentos, Dams, ice skating, the TV show "The Voice", Dutch painters (Rembrandt van Rijn, Johannes Vermeer, Vincent van Gogh, etc.), Indonesian cuisine,rave and hardcore |hates = Turkey, not being in World Cup 2018 (BUT WE WILL COME TO EURO 2020), Geert Wilders, Terrorists (and Turkey), Erdogan, sea level, when his dams are broken and he can into drown (Help! I cannot into highland! blub blub). |predecessor = 1839 United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball ----'1945' Nazi Germanyball ( ) |intospace = Ja, we sent two astronauts, and one went twice. |bork = Tulp tulp/Dutch Dutch/ DJ DJ |food = Goudse Kaas, stroopwafels, hagelslag, bakkie koffie met speculaas, satay, nasi goreng, babi pangang, fry sauce flavoured potato chips, stamppot, hutspot, frikandel, kaassoufflé (not a cheese souffle) shoarma, carrots with grill patterns on a hot dog bun |notes = Kale should not be consumed raw in smoothies or deep fried, it belongs to STAMPPOT, WITH A BIG AMOUNT OF JUS AND A LARGE PORTION OF THICK, SALTY SMOKED SAUSAGE. }}The , aka. Dutchball, is a Western European countryball. His clay is bordered by Germany's and Belgium's. Drugs are legal, with people being allowed to buy up to five grams of Marijuana in coffee shops. Officially, coffee shops "are not allowed to buy weed". Nevertheless, people are able to grow up to three plants of it in the privacy of their own home. Netherlands also legalises abortion and euthanasia. Netherlands should not be confused with Holland (because those are two provinces). Also this the first nation to legalize gay marriage. Known for dikes, dams and polders. EUball fears that he will do NEXIT after UKball BREXIT. History Netherlandsball is the adopted son of Spainball, and he was born in the 1500s. He was taken away by his half brother Austriaball but got his independence in 1648 after fighting a war with him, helped by his adoptive aunt Franceball, and changed his name from the long Austrian Netherlandsball to Dutch Republicball. Around this time, he developed interests such as navigation, trade, and colonising, as seen by his sons Dutch East Indiesball (now known as Indonesiaball) and Surinameball. His clay was occupied by Franceball, in 1795/6, and when she left in 1814, he changed his name to United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball, still unaware of his sons with Franceball, Belgiumball, and Luxembourgball, later delivered and raised by UKball. In the Great War, Netherlandsball chose to remain neutral as his neighbours Reichtangle and UKball fought over his estranged son Belgiumball's clay, but was beaten by Nazi Germanyball in 1940, and his clay was anschlussed for four years, along with all the Jewcubes he had sheltered from Nazi Germanyball. After his distant cousin Canadaball liberated him, he reluctantly gave his sons Indonesiaball independence in 1945, and Surinameball in 1975. He joined the EU, his cousin in 1957 as a founding member, and now spends his days smoking weed with his smoking buddies Jamaicaball and Uruguayball, and building dams. He is also a founding member of NATOball in 1949. Personality Netherlandsball is usually happy due to his stoned personality. Sometimes he can be found smoking weed with Jamaicaball and/or Uruguayball. He's friendly to most countries. He actually has a lot of money, and is a very good swimmer since most of the time his clay is underwater. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Argentinaball - The birthplace of our Queen. BUT YOU STOPPED ME FROM GETTING IN THE 2014 WORLD CUP FINAL BECAUSE OF THOSE STUPID PENALTIES! 2-4 NEVER FORGET! I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU ONE DAY! * Arubaball- my territory who has square currency (and still practices that black face thing were trying to stop people doing). * Australiaball - Nephew. I eliminated you from the 2014 World Cup in the second round! 3-2 never forget! * Belgiumball and Luxembourgball - Luxembourg is a flag thiefMy sons, part of Benelux. Lets eat food at our border town of Baarle. * Bonaireball, Sint Maartenball, Sint Eustatiusball and Sababall- Sons that lives in the Caraïben. * Brazilball - My stepson, and he laughs like me! (Never forget 2010 and 2014 World Cup... HIEHIEHIEHIEHIEHIE) * Canadaball - Pretty nice guy. Let me hang out at his place for a while when Naziball kicked me out. He managed to "talk" him back into letting me go home. Ik send flowers every year to thank him. *file:China-icon.png Chinaball - We give them two pandas dus we like them! * Curaçaoball - Who? Oh, hem. Hij is good, I guess? * EUball - Founding member! Hij is sometimes nice, but Ik am niet sure if hij has best interests... will soon leave your shitty union after UK and after that I will smoke weed everyday * Franceball - Former lover. Mijn favourite holiday destination. * Germanyball - Béét weird relation: Wan het isn't Anschluss time, he is one of best fliends. But when 't is, hij is one of my biggest fears. And also gib leopard tank. * Jamaicaball - Smoking buddy. * Nagasakiball - Nice anime! Nice games! I make a nice port And I colonized him (Yuo wait... One day, I will show him the way of the weed...) * Taiwanball - My chino son. Remember the Formosa? * South Africaball - Son wie speaks weird Nederlands. * South Koreaball - The best Korea (sincerely) * Spainball - Defeated me in 2010 FIFA World Cup, got my beautiful revenge in 2014 FIFA World Cup by 5-1! * Surinameball - Hij is a good jonge. Mijn favourite son! * UKball - Used to be mijn worst enemy, now hij is fine, hoor. * Uruguayball - Another smoking buddy. * USAball - I'm friends with a few of his children. * Indonesiaball - My smoking addict son. He lets children smoke!!!! Gib satay and studentes! But I really like your cuisine yuo just wait until I switchings your MSG with powdered crack MUAHAHAHAHA!!!...... Neutral * Austriaball - Estranged half-brother. Less said, de beter. * Swedenball - Trade friend, but hij defeatings me en heb me eliminated from 2018 World Cup. Also, my friend, I just saw that I win 2 times against you. I'm not sure if it was or not? * Turkeyball - Defeatings of me in euro 2016 with 3-0. also of gettings Nederturken to riot in Rotterdamball. Also I am not of fascist banana republic, am fokken kingdom. Well at least you are not annoying and made a kind of excuese. Enemies * Nazi Germanyball- FOKKEN BOOKSHELVES WHO ANSCHLUSS ME IN 1940!!! * North Koreaball - BUT WHAT SH!T DO YOU HAVE AGAINST THE CAPITALISTS? YOU OF HAVING LEGALIZED DRUGS, BUT, DO YOU HAVE SH!T ON THE HEAD IN EXPLODING US AND NATO STAFF? I AM A CAPITALIST! I SINCERELY THINK SOUTH KOREA IS THE BEST KOREA, I HOPE THAT SOUTH KOREA ANSCHLUSS YOU, HIEHIEHIEHIEHIE! REMOVE KIM DYNASTY! I heard yuo like to get high on drugs too. * Philippinesball - WHY YOU REMOVE DRUGS?!? Our Queen visited in your clay. Your son stole my flag! You stole my son's flag! Yuo are the worst flag stealer ever! * Paraguayball, Batangasball, & Missouriball - Sneaky little frickin' flag stealers!' SCREW YOU!!!!!!' Family * HREball - Father * Germanyball - Brother ** Franceball - Former Lover/Sister-in-Law ** EUball - Nephew * UKball - Brother ** USAball - Nephew ** Canadaball - Nephew ** Australiaball - Nephew ** New Zealandball - Nephew * Austriaball - Brother * Switzerlandball - Brother * Belgiumball - Son (w/Franceball) * Luxembourgball - Son (w/Franceball) * Brazilball - Crazy Stepson/Adoptive Nephew * Nagasakiball - Adoptive Son * Taiwanball - Adoptive Daughter * Indonesiaball - Adoptive Son * Surinameball - Adoptive Son Provinceballs thumb|500px|centre|Map of Netherlandsball's provinceballs and neighboring countryballs. Credits to GeorgiusNL * North Hollandball - He's alright and the main reason why I am always get stoned. * South Hollandball- He's different then North Hollandball and has the biggest harbour of Europe, the parliament and the government. * Drentheball - A lot of dolmens. A lot of people don't even know people live here. * Flevolandball - All of his clay is under the water. Biggest artificial island in the world. * Frieslandball - Farmer, cows, speaks Frisian. Also, a lot of skaters and Elfstedentocht. * Gelderlandball - His name sounds like money in Dutch. He has a lot of woodys, motorcrosses, bike lanes and falmers. * Groningenball - More farmers and cows and has a lot of gas. Suffers earthquakes because of gas. Don't say he is a Frisian. He also has some communistses. * Limburgball - Has the only mountain in the country. Home of André Rieu and the roughest roller coaster manufacturer ever. Celebrates a lot of carnival. He is almost Belgian. * North Brabantball - Home of forests, pubs and villages, also celebrates a lot of carnival. He is like Limburgball almost Belgian. * Overijsselball - Farmers, Hansa cities and streams. * Utrechtball - Smallest province by area. Still, 1.268.489 inhabitants, and the busiest train stations possible. * Zeelandball - Meneer Bolus. The sea nearly killed him in 1953 and will drown as first. Tries to convince oll of mij people to come and visit him. In the winter. Gallery Hdrsxfdsl5u11.png|credit from Chasp12 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Netherlandsball2.png Netherlands, weed.png 9wf4u4kgsoq01.png|credit from DickRhino Netherlandsball is high.png Weird Family.PNG Family Photo.PNG V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball F45F7191-60A5-46D8-8E8F-0D560C84F479.png Usfisifsifs.png|By Achi 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Nether.png Flag changing retard.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png Kenshi's netherlands.png SNoopdog.png HAxcjO0.png HIGh.png PtoVMYS.png Suriname's relevance.jpg The Fiberboard.png Hollandball+is+best+ball+ 2314348b02809ec25e81f316b047cc46.png YRCjSPK.png Hollandball.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball Netherlands cry.PNG Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png Suprise anslush.png SDGi7dg32dh7q8.png Comic by Mightmatt.jpg 0RSm19f.png Invasions.png Dutch Family Tree.png South Africa can into Donut.png Immigration Physics.png Dutchy Citty.png zq9qpnk.jpg ABMf9ns.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png JvGvJ3h.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg dTVCVVd.png ZdfOtZa.png Bsgddhd.png 'gqxr9g0.png OoJcMmd.png Lost Something.jpg Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png 'aUKASy4.png 4zzwWQK.png 28bw7iw2298x.png TYCRAOn.png 'a1EPHpM.png 3aUStp5.png 'm0CR404.png Pakjesavond.png 'ycmJzir.png FO85LzY.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'rcRHrHv.png CAJIl2w.png G3lhIR1.png Why Always English.png qPnP5J8.png njUKIYd.png H1srwJK.png Austrich.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Super Weed Friends.png Planet Destroyers.png Inventions.png Dig Dig.png Reds are Enemies.png Polluters.png Retired Colonizers.png Hockey Buddies.png Love Nature.png Go Away Rain.png Gib Gib Monies.png Belgium is Scary.png Lets Play Soccer.png Join What Club.png Finally Free.png Portugal Suicide.png Last Dutchbender.png Swiss Nurse.png Claymore.png Miscommunication.png NetherlandsPB.png Europe.jpg Netherlands_UK_France_Aruba_Curacao_Sint_Maarten_-_Resemblance.jpg Dutch_Republic.png }} es:Países Bajosball fr:Pays-Basballe nl:Nederlandbal ru:Нидерланды zh:荷兰球 Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Protestant Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Netherlandsball Category:Atheist Category:Christian Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Germanic Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Monarchy Category:Red Blue White Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Unitary Category:Frisian Speaking Countryball Category:NATOball Category:Characters Category:West Europe Category:Coffee Category:Tea Lovers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Nazi Removers Category:Chocolate